Culverts, tunnels and pressure pipes for water supplies, storm water and sewers have been constructed by many different methods and with many different materials. The specific designs have been adjusted to suit local needs, site conditions, labor supply and the amount of work to be constructed. Among the methods in use today are included those of formed and cast-in-place, various precast methods, concrete pipe, metal pipe and extruded methods over mandrals. Patents such as Keller U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,075,300, 1978 and Collins 1,784,271 and McNeil 4,106,400, illustrate the current state of such art. The present method disclosed is new and unique and to the best of the petitioner's knowledge, is not known to contractors specializing in such construction.